


one night

by starshipz



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk tnx 4 reading <3, sleepover, two ships ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipz/pseuds/starshipz
Summary: seongmin's obsession with taeyoung's hoodies, jungmo and minhee denying their feelings were the factors that made their end of the school year's sleepover memorable.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	one night

**Author's Note:**

> this is for y'all minimoists and seongtaeists <3

“hey taeyoung can i keep-” 

“yes, seongmin. you can keep my hoodie. you always do.”

this scene is like every other scene their friends always witness. their reactions would always be them smiling from ear to ear because of the very adorable doings of the 2 youngests. they would always say that there was never a time that taeyoung wins over seongmin. he always gives in to the smaller, acting annoyed with a sigh but deep inside he actually finds him cute with his big hoodies.

seongmin claps excitedly as he jumps up and down, his eyes sparkling with his gummy smile printed on his face.

and yes, taeyoung knows why he always give in.

school life was indeed difficult for them. with the continuous succession of numerous requirements and projects, they haven’t had the right time to let all of their stress and burdens go. but earlier this day was their completion rights, and they planned to have their sleepover at serim’s place.

the usual scenes seen in sleepovers were happening. them playing games, watching movies and serim’s mom cooking snacks for them to feast on. as cliché as it sounds and as much as allen hated this to happen, they are now currently playing the game of truth or dare. they gathered up on the floor with a bottle spinning in the middle as they anticipate who the next victim is.

the bottle pointed to jungmo, who already has a pigtail hairstyle on him because he lost the round earlier. he sighs for the nth time and boldly says “truth,” as he doesn’t have enough ego left after the dare earlier.

everyone cheered and had their eyes on minhee, who’s busily ignoring their stares and just looks sternly at jungmo’s cute hairstyle. they both locked eyes which everyone found suspicious, making them scream.

“oooooh, what’s happening? we haven’t even asked a question yet!” woobin excitedly says. minhee throws a pillow towards the older but woobin just laughs it off and smiles at him in a teasing way.

“okay,” hyeongjun says. he continues, “who wants to ask jungmo-hyung a question?”

wonjin raises his hand and clears his throat, “hyung, do you like someone here in this room?”

several overlapping ‘ooooh’s and squeals filled the room. they all know there’s something going on between minhee and jungmo but both still tend to deny it to themselves, keeping their feelings to themselves.

after a long pause, jungmo slaps the cold floor with his bare hand in embarrassment and opens his mouth, “yes, I do.”

the screams became louder than before. it is a miracle that serim’s mom haven’t gone upstairs because of their loud voices.  
“do tell! who is it?” allen questions with an excited expression on his face as he looks at minhee. jungmo shakes his head, “one question at a time, spin the bottle,” he says with a nervous voice.

the bottle spins again and it coincidentally points at minhee. they all first looked at each other before looking back again at minhee who’s curling himself up in a ball.

“same question, minhee. do you like someone here?”

minhee sits there anxiously. with everyone’s anticipation, he gives in with a sigh.

“i.. I do.”

“AAAAAAAAAAAA” serim screams while hitting his pillow against his face in embarrassment. everyone screamed, as if they didn’t know everything. minhee glances at jungmo who is also looking at him. seongmin notices it.

“JUST MARRY EACH OTHER ALREADY!!” 

and there, taeyoung who’s sitting at the opposite side of seongmin, had his attention caught when the smaller spoke with his high pitched voice. he looks at him, admiring the blue hoodie  
he used to own, swallowing seongmin’s petite figure. 

the bottle spins again, breaking his trance. the bottle points at him as he looks at his hyungs. he clears his throat in an awkward way before he answers, “truth.”

everyone boo’ed, he was supposed to answer dare but he was more afraid of what his friends are capable of asking him to do than what question they’re going to ask. they were quiet for a few seconds before allen asks his question.

“why do you let seongmin take your precious hoodies? haven’t you given him more than 5 already?”

everyone perks their ears up with allen’s question. everyone was curious and seongmin wasn’t an exception. seongmin looks at taeyoung with a curious expression plastered on his face. taeyoung gulps, still formulating an answer in his head.

“uh.. I just do? i don’t know. there isn’t actually any reason behind it.”

“BUT YOU DON’T EVEN LET ME BORROW YO-“ taeyoung covers minhee’s mouth before he could spill what he was supposed to say. everybody claps in amusement but there’s seongmin, confused with what’s happening as he didn’t catch what minhee said.

“anyways, can we watch a movie instead?” woobin asks and everyone agrees. they chose a horror film and found their desired seats.

everyone except jungmo and minhee ran towards the long sofa and occupies the space, leaving both of them to sit on the remaining small sofa. jungmo looks at them and he heaves a sigh.

he looks at minhee, “you go take the seat. I’ll sit here on the floor.”

before jungmo was about to seat on the cold floor, minhee grabs his wrist. he looks at him with a surprised face before minhee immediately lets go of it. 

“no, sit there with me. the floor is cold.”

everyone wanted to scream but they didn’t want to disturb both of their friends's dramatic scene. they ended up sitting together, sharing a blanket.

in the middle of the movie, taeyoung decides to go out and stay at the balcony. seongmin, knowing taeyoung doesn’t watch scary movies, follows him seconds after. he first looks at taeyoung who’s sitting at the corner, his side profile being lit up by the bright moon before he sits beside him.

taeyoung notices him and he flinches, still remembering the question he cowardly answered a while ago.

“hey,” seongmin says.

“uh, hey.” taeyoung replies.

there was a long, quiet atmosphere between them before taeyoung decides to break it.

“aren’t you gonna watch the movie?”

seongmin shakes his head, not batting taeyoung an eye contact as he admiringly stares at the bright moon. it was time for taeyoung to admire him.

his eyes are sparkling with the bright luminescence of the moon. he looks at every feature seongmin has before waking up in his trance.

“I don’t want you to be alone so I’m here to accompany you.”

and there, taeyoung’s heart skipped a beat. seongmin looks at him but he pretends to look somewhere else. still, it was obvious to seongmin what the taller was doing.

“back there, with the truth or dare. did you actually tell the truth? or were you always bothered by me keeping all of your hoodies?” seongmin asks in a soft voice as he looks down in embarrassment.

taeyoung looks at the smaller. he smiles, admiring the petite embarrassed figure beside him.

“nah, I was never bothered by it. but I kinda lied tho.”

seongmin looks back at him, and in that moment, both were unknowingly staring at each other.

“what do you mean?”

taeyoung laughs as he diverts his stare back at the illuminated sky, “there is actually a reason why I let you keep it..”

“and that is?”  
“you look adorable wearing them,” taeyoung doesn’t know where he caught the courage to say it. his eyes grew big and he looks back at seongmin who’s adorably blushing.

there again was a short silence but it wasn’t awkward. they were both staring at the beautiful sky, the cold night breeze piercing through their clothes. seongmin looks at taeyoung who’s only wearing a plain shirt.

“aren’t you cold? why aren’t you wearing anything over that?”

taeyoung answers, “i.. I don’t have any hoodies left.. you.. you already have them all..”

guilt took over seongmin’s insides as he stared at taeyoung who is slightly shivering. taeyoung feels something warm against his body, him realizing late that it’s seongmin, hugging him. his face immediately turns red, luckily it was dark enough for the other to not see it.

“I’m sorry..”

as if taeyoung didn’t hear what the other said, he speaks, “wh-what are you doing?”

“hugging you. you look like you’re cold,” seongmin replies with a pout.

“n-no.. I’m okay.. you don’t need to-“

“but I want to,” he looks at taeyoung’s shocked expression, still doing the warm hug. he smiles in response.

“h-huh?” 

“just let us stay like this. I like it.” taeyoung tenses up but he doesn’t let it take over him completely as he puts his hands over seongmin’s cold, bare hands. it was like a picture perfect scene.

seongmin still feels a slight shiver coming from taeyoung. he eventually hugs him tighter after a few seconds, “is this better?”

taeyoung smiles, “better.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp, thanks for reading !


End file.
